


Summer Lovin'

by Bluelion_mcclain



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/M, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2018-12-08 09:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11643513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluelion_mcclain/pseuds/Bluelion_mcclain
Summary: It's hard to say weather or not he was happy to see him. It had been three years since they had split and he guessed in some aspect he missed him.Only a little.But what was Keith going to say and how long did he plan to stick around? It was hard enough to get rid of him last time, what was he supposed to do now?Not to mention Summer was just around the corner and he already had plans.He didn't need his past lingering around with him.





	1. Unexpected Guest

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!  
> I decided I would start a short story on the side lines while continuing Missing Blue
> 
> I'm not sure if I'll continue this one, so I need some feed back to if you guys enjoyed it.  
> If so I'll keep writing both stories
> 
> Also man was season 3 good or what

Ah Summer. The most magnificent time of the year. In his opinion at least. You can have your swimsuit on 24/7 and no one gives a shit. The only downside to it all is that it has to end sooner or later, so why not make the most of it. Summer time should be fun and enjoyable, and each one for him had been, especially the one where he asked Keith out. That was the _best_ one. But for him Summer would suck this year and there was one reason why.

One reason. And that reason was Lotor.

* * *

Now, it was not like he had never seen the guy before, if fact he had seen him alot, and he had seen alot of him.

But now there was Keith. And that made things more complicated than before. There was no way to whisk Lotor back from whence he came. It had to be a sincere and straightforward ‘stay away from me’ which for him was a difficult task to accomplish. He had never been great at saying goodbye, even if it _was_ Lotor he was talking about.

He had never imagined he truly would come face to face with him again. It had been so long, he could hardly remember what he looked like. Mind you, looks aren’t everything. It was really his personality that got under his skin. And in his case personality was a very delicate thing. Like glass, once broken repair is almost impossible.

* * *

“Where the heck did I leave my keys?” Lance complained as he fumbled through the cabinet drawers. With little success he retreated to the couch where he plopped himself down. “Ahem.” he heard a small noise come from the door as he turned himself to face a very unimpressed Keith. Not to mention from his fingers were dangling none other than Lance’s keys.

Standing up he stalked over to where his boyfriend was standing. He kissed him, as he tried to grab his keys, resulting in Keith throwing them across the room. “Geez when do I get a break?” he rolled his eyes as he trudged to snatch the keys off the floor.

From behind him he was sure he heard muffled laughter. Solemnly walking back to the door he patted Keith’s head as he marched out. This time all he heard were muffled mumbles of what seemed like a mix of disapproval and swear words.

That was better

* * *

 

 Lance opened the door to his car as he sat down inside. He turned the key and buckled his seatbelt. He had to stop off at Starbucks to pick up a coffee. He was feeling drained lately and he need a kick start.

As he pulled in he noticed the oddly short line. Usually this time of day it was halfway around the block, but apparently today everyone was busy today. _Oh well, more for me._ He thought as he made his way inside. The line continued to decrease until finally, it was his turn to order.When the barista approached him he wished he hadn’t needed a coffee. The one person he had never wanted to see again was now taking his order. 

Great.

"Lance? Is that you?" Crap, he recognized him too. Now he  _had_ to say something. "Uh...hey Lotor...yeah it's Lance..." He looked up at him with a small smile as Lotor leaned over and hugged him. Slightly taken aback he had no time to return the embrace. "It's so great to see you Lance! How have you been?" he questioned, beaming down at Lance. 

Lotor had always been taller than him.

"Iv'e been pretty good. What about you?" Lotor's smile faded as he looked up. "Uh..well, good too." None of that sounded sincere, but Lance decided to play along. "That's great Lotor. I'm so happy for you." He smiled gleefully as Lotor's gaze re-connected with his. "Oh right! Your order! Sorry about that." As Lance ordered he began thinking about all the great times he and Lotor had spent together. With this he made a decision.

When his name was called he walked to the counter and put his plan to action. "Lotor? Would you..um...like to join me for lunch this Tuesday?" Lotor's face lit up brighter than evening fireflies as he nodded his head. "That sounds wonderful Lance! Thank you for the offer." Lance then looked at his phone and then back to Lotor. "I'll text you the details. Sound good?" Lotor gave him a thumbs up as Lance took his coffee and waved goodbye.

What Lance didn't see was the smile that spread across Lotor's face as he walked out. 

* * *

While he was sitting in the car sipping his coffee he heard his phone bing. It was Pidge. It usually was.

 

Pidgeon- Hey Lance 

Lance- Hey Pidge what's up

Pidgeon- I actually have a question about the thing on Tuesday

Lance- What thing

Pidgeon- Remember you invited me, Hunk, and Shiro over to your and Keith's place for lunch?

Lance- oh god right

Pidgeon- what's wrong

Lance- I may..or may not have invited my ex over for lunch this same Tuesday...

Pidgeon- shit lance wtf

Lance- I don't know he seemed really lonely and sad..so I invited...him...for...lunnncchhh...

Lance- and watch your mouth 

Pidgeon- Ok first I'll say whatever I want to say and second WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO!?!?

Lance- I don't know. Invite him to have lunch with us?

Pidgeon- Did you even consider Keith's opinion

Lance- crap

Pidgeon- yeah and it's your problem 

Pidgeon- I'm still coming to lunch. It's not everyday you get free food

Lance- Oh my god Pidge

Pidgeon- Haters gonna hate

Lance- Well Iv'e made up my mind and he's coming

Lance- and I'll talk to Keith

Pidgeon- Ok but it'll literally be like a volcano erupting in your face

Pidgeon- Unless he's cool with it

Pidgeon- I sure as hell wouldn't be

Pidgeon- and this is Keith we're talking about

Pidgeon- I mean you've got like a 1 out of 100 percent chance he'll be cool

Lance- Ok Pidge I get it

Pidgeon- anyways gtg i'm watching a weird sci-fi show about a boy and his grandpa

Lance- Do you mean Rick and Morty

Pidgeon- I don't give a shit

Lance- Sheesh

 

As he turned off his phone he fell back into the seat with a sigh.

There was no way this work, and Pidge was right. It was like a 1 out 100 percent chance to talk Keith into it. 

And Pidge was really good at math.

 

 


	2. Tuesday's Dread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You'll never guess who shows up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys  
> I'll be adding more chapters really soon  
> So stick with it

 

“WHAT!” Keith screamed across the room at Lance.

“Well, he seemed sad, so I invited him over for lunch.” Lance said quietly

“You are the one who said he was an egotistical asshole!”

“But, he seemed really lonely, it’s the least I could do.”

“Lance, I don’t want to have your ex over for lunch, especially considering that we are having guests over that same day.”

“Well it’s too late for that now I already made plans and I can’t bail on him Keith.”

 

“Yes, you really can.”

 

Keith said as he crossed his arms and scowled at Lance. Lance, then stuck his tongue out at Keith and stormed into the kitchen.

He plopped himself down on a chair and began dreading what was yet to come.

 

Why was he always screwing up?

* * *

Man, what the heck was Lance thinking? Lotor was a good for nothing lunatic and he was coming over for lunch.

Tomorrow.

God, what was he supposed to do?

Lotor could ruin their relationship in the blink of an eye and all Lance does is invite him over for lunch and now it was his problem.

Trying to be nice wasn’t going to cut it. To Keith, Lotor was like a snake. A snake that would bite you in the back any chance it gets. And it would keep coming back for more and more and more. 

Once he was back in Lance’s life there was no getting rid of him. This was going to be complicated. He decided he would let everyone else know just in case. He needed some extra advice anyways.

 

**Big Lion 4.0**

 

 **Keith-** Hey guys I wanted to tell you all that Lance invited Lotor over to lunch Tuesday

 

 **Pidgeon-** Oh yeah I was the first to know

 

 **Keith-** Pidge why didn’t you tell me

 

 **Pidgeon-** I left that up to Lance

 

 **Keith-** well thanks for the heads up

 

 **Pidgeon-** No problem

 

 **Hunk-Mister-** Wait why is Lotor coming over

 

 **Keith-** because of Lance

 

 **Shirogone-** Man I hate that guy

 

 **Keith-** I know me too but he’s coming over and Lance is pouting so..

 

 **Pidgeon-** Just ignore him usually he comes out of it

 

 **Keith-** I know i’m just so mad at him, he said he never wanted to see him again

 

 **Hunk-Mister-** Times change Keith, times change

 

 **Shirogone-** Well Keith we’re going to be there with you If he pulls a stunt we’ll get rid of him, Ok?

 

 **Keith-** Yeah ok thanks guys

 

 **Keith-** Speak of the devil

 

 **Hunk-Mister-** Who is it

 

 **Keith-** It’s Lance

 

 **Pidgeon-** What’s he saying?

 

 **Keith-** Sorry

 

 **Hunk-Mister-** Aw that’s nice

 

 **Keith-** Hopefully he means it, ok anyways guys talk to you later and thank you

 

 **Shirgone-** Bye Keith

 

 **Hunk-Mister-** hasta la vista

 

 **Pidgeon-** so long mf

 

 **Keith-** Pidge what the heck

 

 **Pidgeon-** I don’t take sass young man

 

As Keith turned off his phone he looked towards the kitchen and noticed Lance chugging a tub of ice cream.

He must have been really stressed because the last time Keith saw Lance eating ice cream was 2 years ago.

“It’s bad for your skin.” He used to blabber on and on about while he pretended to listen.

Keith got up and headed over to where Lance was sitting at the table. He didn’t even look up when he sat down, which put Keith on edge.

 

“Hey Lance, Whatcha doin there buddy?” Keith wearily said as he placed an arm around Lance. Lance abruptly looked up and Keith almost jumped. Lance’s face was covered in what looked like a mix of chocolate sauce and moose tracks.

What was this thing and what had he done with his boyfriend. “I’m eating ice cream Keith. Vhat does it look vike?” Keith only shook head as he removed the spoon from Lance’s hand.

 

“Lance I’m not mad at you. I just don’t like Lotor, and I don’t want him to ruin our relationship. I love you so much and I don’t want to lose you to him.” Keith smiled sweetly and Lance returned the gesture. Lance took his sleeve and wiped off his face which made Keith cringe.

 

“Thanks Keith, and don’t worry Lotor has changed you’ll see!” Keith wanted to believe that Lance was telling the truth, but he knew he was wrong.

So terribly, innocently wrong.

* * *

 

**Tuesday**

 

Today was the day that Lotor was coming over and he was dreading it. Keith was already pissed at him, and he had no idea how Hunk, Shiro, Pidge, and maybe Allura were going to react to his presence.

 

He got about bed and walked out to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee. Keith was already out there eating toast at the table.

Toast.

How generically Keith.

 

“Gooooooood Morning my ray of emo sunshine!” Lance squeaked as he kissed Keith on the head and sat down. Lance took notice of Keith’s hair and ruffled it. “Bed head I see. That is not like you Keith.” Keith slowly turned his head to face Lance. “Couldn’t sleep you asshole.” Lance gasped as he stumbled backwards.

“Keith, how could you? My feelings!” The sly smirk returned to his face as he pulled out a chair and began drinking his coffee.

“You’re really screwed today Lance. Really screwed.”

Keith said not looking up from his boring toast. “How so?” Lance questioned playfully as Keith gave him one of his famous death glares.

 

Ouch.

 

“You invited Lotor over idiot. He’s your problem.” Lance smiled Keith’s way. “Keith, I said don’t worry. He’s gotten so much better. He’s matured a lot.”

“Oh yeah? Let’s just wait and see.” Keith said with a smile almost devilish.

Sheesh Keith was scary.

 

**4 Hours Later**

 

After everything was set up in the backyard Lance and Keith decided to head inside and relax until everyone decided to show up.

 

Keith fell back onto the couch with Lance not far behind. It might not have been the best idea to land ontop of Keith. He exploded like a little firecracker as he gave Lance, what felt like a pep talk about personal space.

Usually he wasn’t this uptight. He was most likely this way due to Lotor’s iminate arrival.

And cue the doorbell.

He was and hour early. Dang Keith was gonna be maaddddddd.

“I’ll get it.” Lance said quietly as he began making his way to the door.

When he opened it was not expecting what he saw. Lotor was standing in the doorway holding a rose and wearing a plaid shirt with blue shorts.

That was a nice shirt.

“Hey Lance! Thank you so much for inviting me, now we’ll have time to catch up.”

Lance smiled, “Thanks Lotor, you look really nice. Come on in.” As Lotor stepped in his eyes trailed to Keith, who was glaring at him.

“Aw good, I made it in time another guest. Hi, my name is Lotor.” Lotor smiled as he outstretched his hand to Keith, who looked like we wanted to bite it off.

“Uh, Lotor? Sorry I forgot to introduce you two. Lotor this is Keith...my boyfriend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are really appreciated and I hope you're liking the story so far  
> Thanks!  
> -Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and if you haven't had time to read Missing Blue please go check it out.  
> I know this chapter was short, but I'm just running it by you guys to see if it can go somewhere  
> Please let me know what you thought of it in the comments  
> It's really appreciated  
> Thanks!!  
> -Blue


End file.
